Battle with the Automatons ch 5: Boyd Quintus Nico vs Auotmaton
This chapter will be told through Quintus POV "Dude do you know where you are even going", Boyd said. "Nope", I replied. You see we have been walking for a while now and the woods can be a dangerous place, especially with night fall coming. With three killer combat machines out here roaming around none of us feel safe. "So we have been walking in the wrong direction for the past half hour", Boyd said with a sigh. "Well we don't know if were going the wrong or right way since we don't know where they are it", I replied. "I guess that makes since", Nico said. We made it to small rocky area with a small pit at the bottom of it. We been walking for to long so we decided to take a break for a while. "You guys hear that", Nico whispered. "Hear what?", Boyd and I said. We waited and listen. We heard a sound that sounded like metal being crush by a machine and it sounded like it was getting closer. "What is that sound?", I said. At that moment an automaton soldier jumped in front of us. It had its sword ready and its shield raised ready for combat. "Destroy!, must destroy all demigods!, it shouted. "Wait but I'm not a demigod, I'm a legacy", I said. It hesitated for a while but then it replied, "You will die as well!", it said. It ran towards us at top speed. I pulled out my whip but the automaton knocked it out my hand and kicked me. I fell and hit my head pretty hard but not hard enough for me to be unconscious. "I go right and you go left", Boyd said to Nico. I got up and looked for my whip. Great and for all places for it to be it was by the automatons feet. "Really, great now what do I do", I said. I thought and figured it out but it will be to difficult to do alone. "Boyd its time for combination 36", I said. "Combination 36?", Nico said. Boyd executed combination 36 flawlessly, he did a combat roll towards the machine then he did a front flip over it and gave it a roundhouse kick and knocked the sword out of its hand. I ran and kicked it back and it fell forward. I grabbed my whip and ran beside Nico and Boyd. It reached for its sword but I swatted it away with my whip. "No you don't", I said. It stood up and wrapped my whip around its waste and set it ablaze. "That should do it", Boyd said. The smoke cleared and the automaton had burnt marks around it but it wasn't down for the count. It took its spear off its back. It looked like it had its thumb on a trigger and pointed it at us. "Why is it pointing its spear at us like that", Nico said. It pressed a trigger and the top half of the spear shot at us at great speed. It grazed my abdomen and destroyed a small boulder. "What did Leo make these things with!", Boyd said. It was shooting the spear at us and we were forced to hide behind a small boulder. "Who has a plan", I said. "Hold up, I got something", Nico said. He concentrated and shadows formed around the automaton and stabbed through its chest like spears. "Whoa, now that's the coolest thing I seen", I said. "To make sure I'm going to finish it", Boyd said. He pulled out his medallion and turned it a huge war hammer. Boyd ran as fast as he could and swung the hammer up at its chin with full force and shattered its head. "I'm taking the spear", Boyd said. He took the spear and attached it to his back. Sparks and oil was coming out of its body and set ablaze. "Ok, lets go find the others", I said. Battle with the Automatons ch 6: Percy Annabeth Grover vs Automaton Category:Battle with the Automatons Category:Chapter Page